


The 50 Reasons Why Tony Stark Loves Pepper Potts

by TheIronMechanic



Series: 50 Reasons Why Tony Stark Loves Pepper Potts [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic pepperony, F/M, Fluff, Pepperony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIronMechanic/pseuds/TheIronMechanic
Summary: Tony showed Pepper the Power Point of reasons why he loves her. What are those reasons? Well, here you have them.Continuation of "50 Reasons Why I Love Pepper Potts"
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Series: 50 Reasons Why Tony Stark Loves Pepper Potts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738567
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	The 50 Reasons Why Tony Stark Loves Pepper Potts

**Author's Note:**

> Some of you wanted me to write what Tony put on the Power Point presentation, so here you have it.
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so all mistakes are mine.

**1998**

“Mr. Stark, I need you to sign this” Her boss doesn’t seem to notice her presence, too absorbed by his work. “It’s from-“

“Tony, my boy!” Obadiah walks right past her, putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder, making him look up from his work. “What are you working on? More robots?”

“No, this is just an update-“ He doesn’t get to finish his sentence before the older man claps his hands loudly.

“Well that’s enough of that.” He takes the tools from his hands, putting them on the table. “You have some weapons to make, the board wants the schematics by next week.”

“Yeah, but I-“ His eyes meet hers, an apology clear on his face.

“No buts, my boy. Get to it.” He puts a hand on his back and leaves, giving her a slight nod before exiting the lab. 

“Sorry about that. He just gets-“ She starts walking towards him.

“No, it’s okay.”

“What- uh- what did you need?” She puts the papers behind her back, ‘ _it can wait for later_ ’

“Uhm- I just came to ask you if you needed something to eat.” He frowns, knowing full well that was not the reason. His eyes trail down to her hands, seeing her trying to hide the papers, and smiles.

“Yeah, okay. I could use some food.” She nods and starts to walk away. “And some company.” She stops and looks back, too late to meet his eyes but fast enough to still see his wide smile and slight blush.

“I’ll get right to it.”

**31st December 1999 11:59pm**

Pepper walks by the living room, she really doesn’t know why she’s still here. It’s almost New Year’s for God’s sake. She should be at home with her boyfriend… if she had one. Either way, she really shouldn’t be at her boss’s house when he’s not even in sight.

‘ _Probably at one of his parties_ ’ she thinks, before she hears the slight sound of the TV. A countdown appears on the screen and she walks slowly to the table where the remote is to turn the TV off.

_10_

She stops right next to the couch.

_9_

A light noise makes her look to the left.

_8_

Tony lays asleep on the couch.

_7_

She tries to reach the remote without waking him up but her foot touches the couch.

_6_

His eyes open up slightly.

_5_

She stands still.

_4_

He looks at her and smiles.

_3_

She smiles back.

_2_

He sits up and runs a hand through his hair.

_1_

Cheering can be heard through the TV, but she doesn’t even look, her eyes fixed on her boss.

_0_

The sound of fireworks brings her back to reality. She takes the remote and places it next to him, starting to walk away.

“Happy New Year Pepper” She turns around and smiles, a slight blush on her face.

“Happy New Year Tony.” Surprised by the use of his first name, her boss turns around, smiling widely. “Will that be all Mr. Stark?”

“That will be all Ms. Potts.”

**2005**

“Mr. Stark?” She rolls in bed and looks at the clock. 4 am. What can he possibly want at 4am?

“Pepper! I’m soooo glad you picked up. Happy wouldn’t-“ He starts laughing. “Ooops, I almost fell. Almost fell on a, uuuuh, what’s the word?” He hums a little “What’s the word Pepper?” She sights, getting up and turning the lights on.

“Where are you Mr. Stark?”

“No no no, what’s the word?” She puts the Blackberry on speakerphone, getting her clothes.

“What word?” He laughs.

“The water. The- the- the water. On the. On the ground. What’s that?” She sits back down on the bed, putting on her shoes. “Excuse me?! Sir, what’s that?”

“Mr. St-“

“Uhh rude. He didn’t answer me. I need to sit down. Thank God the floor isn’t as dirty as last time” He laughs once again. “Ugh, that makes me want to puke. Shouldn’t do that.” 

‘ _As dirty as last time? Oh, right. I know where you are_.’

“Don’t move, I’ll be right there.” She gets up and reaches for the phone to turn it off.

“Puddle! A puddle! That’s what it was! I can’t-“ She hangs up.

‘ _Here we go again_ ’

**2008**

“I can’t believe you did that Tony.” She continues pacing around the room, while he just slides back under the car.

“Did what?” 

“Reveal to the whole world the Iron Man thing!” She stops right in front of the car, her hands on her hips.

“Relax Pepper-“

“Relax?! Do you know what a PR nightmare this will be?” She scoffs and looks down, his legs the only thing she’s able to see. “Get out of there! I can’t have a conversation with you laying on the floor!” He slides back out and sits on the floor, his back on the car, cleaning his tools.

“Well” he chuckles “this looks more like a scolding than a conversation.“ He tries to joke to calm her down. Unsurprisingly, it doesn’t work.

“This is not funny Tony! You almost died today and _I_ had to almost kill you to save you! Now that the world knows that’s you, more people will come after you!” He stops, leaves the tools on the ground next to him and gets up, walking slowly to her.

“I’m so sorry you had to do that Pepper, but it won’t happen again. Okay?” Pepper drops her gaze. “And thank you, by the way.” She looks up, meeting his eyes. “For, you know, saving me.” He smiles. She tries to maintain her straight face, but damn Tony and his smile, she can’t contain herself and smiles.

“You are welcome.” She turns and walks to the door, opening it. “But don’t ask me to do it again.” He chuckles, going back to his car.

“I won’t.” ‘ _Oh, if you only knew_ ’.

**2010**

“Yes… Yes, we know… Mr. Stark and I will personally see to it… No, the rest of the board doesn’t have to worry about that… Okay… Thank you, see you tomorrow.” She places the phone on the table, running a hand through her hair. Tony nocks on the door and pokes his head inside, eyes closed.

“Are you decent? Or should I come back later?” She smiles and walks to the door, opening it all the way, making him almost fall down. “You still haven’t changed? I left you some things there for you to change. Not that you have to wear them, I just-“ She puts a hand on his arm, making him stop talking immediately. 

“I know, I just got off the phone with one member of the board. He needed me to clarify some things.”

“Don’t worry about it now, okay?” He puts his hands on her hips, because yeah, he can do that now. “You just get on some comfy clothes and go to bed, I think you’ve done enough for me today, I’ll do something for you now.” He gets in the room and grabs her phone, calling back the board member she just spoke to. “I’ll get everything done, don’t worry.” He walks past her but she stops him, making him look at her.

Pepper takes the phone and hangs up, letting it fall to the floor as she grabs Tony’s face to kiss him. His hands go to her hips, getting her closer. “Thank you” He kisses her this time, deeper. “I really didn’t want to talk to him.” She laughs and kisses him bak, guiding him to the bed, her lips never leaving his.

“I got you.” He smiles into the kiss, laying them both in the bed.

“Yeah, you always do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, the help a lot!


End file.
